


Proud of You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Trope Bingo Round 9 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Veronica has dinner with her girlfriend's family.





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for season one. Written for the prompt "Coming Out (of the Closet)." Happy Bi Pride week!

Veronica stood outside the Coopers’ house, contemplating whether or not she should ring the bell. She glanced at her phone. According to it, the time was exactly six o’clock. And according to Betty, that was when dinner was supposed to start.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she rang the bell. As she did, she mumbled to herself. “Stop being such a coward, Veronica Lodge. It's only dinner with your girlfriend’s family.”

She smiled wide when Betty opened the door. “Sorry I’m late” she said. She didn’t feel the need to explain that she’d been standing outside for several minutes. She wanted to kiss the blonde, but opted to wrap her arms around her instead when she saw Alice standing behind her daughter. The Coopers didn’t know Betty was dating a girl, and Veronica didn’t want to out her.

“You’re right on time, actually” said Betty. She pulled out of the hug and turned to look at her mother. “Right, mom?” There was something in her voice, a hint of warning that Alice shouldn’t make Veronica feel bad.

Alice hesitated a moment before she pasted a smile on her face. “Yes” she said. “I just pulled the lasagna out of the oven a moment ago.”

“That sounds delicious” said Veronica, forcing on her own smile. She wouldn’t screw up tonight for Betty. “Betty says you’re a great cook.”

“Oh, she is” said Betty. “Come on, let’s eat before dinner gets cold.” She took Veronica by the hand and led her down the hall to the kitchen. The brunette was surprised, since Betty was usually scared to show anything that might imply more than platonic feelings in front of her family. But it was a pleasant surprise, and she didn’t say anything.

Hal and Polly were already seated at the table when the other three got to the kitchen. They were discussing the Bulldogs’ performance in the last game. “It's a shame the team didn’t make it to the state play-offs this year” Hal was saying. “But hardly surprising, all things considered.”

Alice sat down at the table and cleared her throat. “I think that’s enough football talk for tonight” she said. “I’m sure Betty and Veronica get enough of that between school and cheerleading practice.” She began placing a piece of lasagna on everybody’s plate.

The group sat in awkward silence for a moment. Then, Betty said “Actually, I have something I wanted to tell everyone.” Veronica looked up from her plate to the blonde, who wasn’t making eye contact with anyone.

“What is it, Betty?” asked Alice. “Oh God, you aren’t pregnant are you?” Veronica resisted the urge to burst out laughing as Polly shot her mother an evil glare.

“No, nothing like that” said Betty, chuckling nervously. She pushed the lasagna around her plate for a few seconds, before looking up. “I wanted to tell you that Veronica and I are dating.”

Well, Veronica had not been expecting that. She had no idea Betty was coming out tonight. But she reached under the table and squeezed Betty’s left hand with her right. The blonde turned to look at her, and they exchanged small smiles.

“What?” said Alice, sounding shocked.

“I thought you were dating Jughead” said Hal, sounding confused.

“I think you make a cute couple” said Polly, before helping herself to another bite of lasagna.

Betty addressed her father first. “Jughead and I broke up ages ago, Dad” she said. Then, turning to Polly, she said “Thanks.”

“But you’ve shown interest in boys in the past” said Alice. “And not just Jughead. There was Archie before that.”

“I’m bisexual, not a lesbian” Betty clarified. “And I’m with Veronica now. If you can’t support that, it's your problem.”

There was a moment of silence as Hal and Alice exchanged glances. Then Polly said “Oh please. As far as family drama goes, this doesn’t even crack the top three.” She rolled her eyes.

The three girls laughed, while Alice snapped “That’s not funny!”

When the laughter had subsided, Veronica leaned in close to her girlfriend. “I’m proud of you, Betty” she whispered.


End file.
